Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger means, particularly, a heat exchanger pipe preferable for an use in absorption heat pump apparatus.
Published of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Hei-1-134180 discloses a conventional heat transmission pipe for an absorber, which pipe has a plurality of fins extending in a circumferential direction of the pipe and separated from each other in a longitudinal direction of the pipe, and a plurality of grooves extending in the longitudinal direction between the fins divided in the circumferential direction.
Each of Publications of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Shou-61-6595 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Shou-59-71083 discloses another conventional heat transmission pipe for heat exchanger whose outer surface has dents and whose inner surface has projections. Each of Publications of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Hei-4-236097 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Shou-58-129197 discloses another conventional heat transmission pipe for use in a heat exchanger whose outer surface has dents.